Demon In Training (A Creepypasta fanfic)
by undecisivepsycho
Summary: Zhi is taken from her own and brought into a new life within the world of Creepypasta and later a world of death and demons (as far as i can tell there's not really a category specifically for creepypasta so its a bit hard to categorize)
1. Chapter 1

Demon In Training

Chapter 1- Zhi's POV

Kidnapping

I had decided to skip dinner, or rather Tumblr, CreepyPasta, and Fanfiction decided for me... I've admittedly become obsessed with Jeff the Killer...again. I've been obsessed before, but after a while of incorporating him into everything it faded, and now it's back, I even brought him into a Hetalia RP...Anyway, it was closing in on midnight, so I figured I'd close up my laptop and go to sleep, but that apparently was not to last long. I was woken at around 2 am by the crackling of my Budk door and window pull alarm, luckily my room was far from anyone else, so I was the only one to wake from it. Of course I got out of bed to see who was breaking into my room, turning on my bedside lamp to see the intruder. That was a big mistake, I was unable to see due to the sudden flash of light, and was in the perfect place to be tackled from the window. As my head landed on a pile of clothes my eyes adjusted, at least allowing me to see who had attacked me...

"Who the hell!? Oh...heyyy...wait...you're real?"

"Of course I am! Most stories are based off truth y'know. Now, GO TO SLEEP!" My obsession said, raising his knife high.

"No, you just woke me up, I wont be able to for hours now..." I replied calmly.

"What. Wait, why aren't you afraid of me?" Jeff asked, still holding the knife high.

"Why should I be? You're one of my favorite CreepyPasta characters, also you let your guard down at a crucial moment." I say, grinning wide and drawing his attention to the gun I had pressed to his stomach, "You can stab and slice all you want, but one pull and we'll both be goners."

"Heh, you're good, I suppose I could let you live...for now." He said, lowering the knife, getting off me, and settling into my light green office chair,"I'm hungry, go make me a sandwich."

"No! Fuck you, go make your own sandwich you asshat!" I half assed yelled, getting up and pointing at my door.

"How about no? I'm the 'guest', you should do it" he retaliated.

"You're an intruder, not a guest. I wont make you anything, but I will however 'show' you to the kitchen..." I say, grabbing the collar of his hoodie and dragging him down the stairs to the kitchen, not waiting for him to get his footing on the stairs and dumping his ass on the tile floor in front of the fridge. As I go sit down at the breakfast bar Jeff jumps up and begins raiding the fridge and cupboards, grumbling about having to make his own food.

"So, why did you decide to break into my house, of all the nice places on the block?" I ask, swinging my legs.

"Well it happened to look like the least likely to have an actual security system. I can see I was wrong..." he replied, getting his sandwich ready and beginning to pull out a plate.

"Actually you were right, we don't have a security system, had you have gone through a window in a different room you would have been able to come in quietly. Also, don't bother with a plate, just use a paper towel like a normal person." I explain, causing him to put the plate back and grab a paper towel, sitting on the bar stool across from me.

"Well, that would've been nice to know beforehand." Jeff growled between bites.

"What? Am I supposed to be as stupid as everyone else and put a sign in my windows, declaring it the only room with some sort of alarm? I don't think so!" I ask rhetorically, slapping my hand on the bar top.

"Yes, that would be lovely actually." he says, grinning for real at me.

"Can I...can I just high-five your face?" I ask.

"Ooh, bitch has got some bite," Jeff says, faking a flinch,"so, you obviously know who I am, what's your name?"

"Why do you wanna know, and why should I tell you?" I inquire, looking at him skeptically.

"Because I chose not to kill you, and it's nice to know the name of whom one is speaking to."

"fine, my name's Zhi, it used to be Zenith, but I switched to my first middle name Erezhi and took off the first three letters." I reply, needlessly explaining my switch.

"Zhi, huh? That's cool, whaddya mean by 'first' middle name?" Jeff inquired.

"Well I suppose you could count it as a second first name as well, my full name is Zenith Erezhi Marie Naketh. My mom insisted on two middle names just in case I didn't like Zenith when I got older." I explain, silently wondering if he really thought it was "cool".

"That's kinda odd, I've never met anyone with two middle names..." he said, finishing his sandwich.

"I doubt you ask your victims their name before you slit their throat so..."

"Well I don't always go for the slit throat approach, sometimes I like to make a kill interesting"

"You know what I mean." I say, tilting my head in an annoyed fashion and sliding off my stool, and heading upstairs once more.

"Yeah, I know, but that doesn't mean I can't be a smart-ass." he retorts, sliding off as well and throwing away the paper towel, following me back up, "where are you going?"

"Upstairs, to try and get back to sleep..."

"Haha, no. Get your shit packed, you're coming with me."

"Like hell I am! I'm not going anywhere with a serial killer, no matter how awesome."

"Damn right I'm awesome, and suit yourself, I'll just have slender come and get it all." Jeff demands, rushing at me and jumping out my window, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Goddammit! Let me go!" I loudly whisper, clawing at his back, not wishing to wake anyone in the neighborhood.

"Mmm, no. I gave you your chance to get your stuff and go without a problem, you're coming with me whether you like it or not." he chuckled, starting for the forest down the block.

"Why do I even need to come with you in the first place?! I fucking fed you instead of shooting you like I could've! You ungrateful little-!"

"Ungrateful? Let me remind you that I could have shredded your neck, but didn't, when I had the chance, you're the ungrateful little shite here. Besides, you should be glad I'm taking you!" he said, turning me around on his shoulder so we're facing the same way.

"Glad?! I'm being kidnapped by a killer! Who would be happy about that?! And where the hell are we going?" I asked, looking around at the trees, and briefly looking at his hoodie pocket.

"Don't even think about it, I don't take kindly to being stabbed with my own knife. We're going to the mansion, and so far, you haven't actually struggled to much, you've just been whisper-yelling at me. Why are you so quiet anyway? There's no need here, we're far enough away from the street that you could scream and most likely not be heard..." Jeff pointed out.

"I've never been very loud...There's been one time where I'd spoken above my normal tone for a long time, my normal tone tends to be quiet to others. Anyway, speaking above normal when paired with laughing, I ended up losing my voice for a week..." I replied, hanging my head in embarrassment.

"Seriously? You're just that naturally quiet? That's amazing! I should've snatched you up sooner. Have you ever thought of being a murderer?" Jeff inquired excitedly.

"I've...thought about it, yes, but I'm afraid of being caught and I'm sad to say that I'm rather weak in the physical department..." I answered.

"That can be fixed. How much weight can you lift? How many push ups are you capable of doing? Sit ups?"

"Uh...maybe ten pounds? Somewhere around 15 sit ups...and no push ups whatsoever..." I replied, still keeping my head down.

"Oh...well damn, you really weren't joking with the whole 'weak' thing, huh? Well... we can still fix that, though I suppose it'll take a while." Jeff said, reaching over and placing his hand on my shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2: meeting BEN

Chapter 2: Meeting the "stoner"

by Undecisivepsycho

"Ok, we're here." Jeff announced, placing me beside him and grabbing my wrist.

"My five year old niece could out run me. You honestly think I'm even going to attempt running away?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." He confirmed, looking to me before opening the door and pulling me along inside.

"Why the hell is it so dar- AHH FUCK!" I yelled out, crouching down and tearing my arm from Jeff's grasp so I could cover my ears as static ripped through the air.

"Dude, cut it out, she's with me. You don't need to burst her ear drums... and it'd be nice to see." Jeff spoke into the black void, pulling me back to my feet by my arm.

"Ahem, I'm terribly sorry, but Jeff, you know you need to inform me if you plan to return with another person." The void replied, withdrawing thick black tendrils and revealing himself to be none other than Slenderman, along with a large, brightly lit living room.

"You guys really live in a mansion?!" I ask, my mouth falling open as I turn to see I all, also surprised at how deep and smooth Slender's voice is.

"You have me beside you, Slenderman in front of you, and you're going to question that now? I swear if you question everything else, so help me god..." Jeff threatened, raising his hand as if to backhand me, causing me to flinch away.

"Jeffery don't you dare hit the girl. She has every right to question whatever she desires to." Slenderman reprimanded him, raising his hand in a similar fashion to Jeff as if to smack him.

"You've no jurisdiction with what I do to her, she's my human. And you, why are you flinching at a raised hand, yet you're perfectly ok with having a knife at your throat?" Jeff questioned, grumbling as he lowered his hand and turned to me.

"My father..." I muttered, leaving them to assume the rest.

"Jeff, you're forgetting where it is that you live and who it is that you are speaking to, I have reigning jurisdiction of _Everything_ in this house," Slender reminded him of his place," How is it that you always end up bringing the mistreated ones here instead of killing them?"

"Iunno, must be some sort of sixth sense or some other bullshit. They usually understand better anyway and it always seems like they're more likely to become one of us...plus most know about who we are before hand from some sort of website." Jeff answered, shrugging.

"Well most of it has been true so far, though none were capable of joining us. I suppose it removes them from their situation as well. Now, you did retrieve her stuff right?"

"Uh...well, you see, she wouldn't grab it when I told her to, so I sort of just grabbed her and got out of there..." Jeff admitted, avoiding 'eye contact' with slender and rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you serious Jeff? Every time you bring someone home you always have some excuse for not bringing any of their belongings. Why can't you do some of the real work yourself for once?" Slender asked rhetorically, slapping a hand to his own 'face' and making me giggle.

"I couldn't know if she would have screamed or not! And what the fuck is so funny?!" Jeff yelled, turning back to face me.

"H-he's...Slender's _face_ palming..." I snickered, trying not to laugh too hard.

"Oh...that is sort of funny I guess. Since he doesn't really have a face at all." He chuckled.

"I'm going to assume you left her window open. You're lucky there's an extra room next to yours." Slenderman sighed, smacking Jeff upside the head before disappearing.

"Ow. Mother fucker..." Jeff groaned, rubbing the back of his head just as BEN decided to exit the kitchen.

"Hey man...what's goin' on in here? And who's the chick?" BEN asked, pointing to me and pretending to be high.

"I'm Zhi." I answer for myself, stepping over to the shorter boy to mess with his hat in wonder. "aren't you like the weird version of Link from some old nintendo game? Magora's or Madora's Mask or some shit?"

"It's Majora's Mask, and my name is BEN, not Link. Now quit messing with my hat." He retorted, straightening the hat and looking annoyed.

"Mmm, I've only played three of the Zelda games..."

"Really? Which ones?" Jeff asked, looking a bit surprised.

"Just the two for the wii and Minish cap. I've never finished any of them, and I sold my gameboy a long time ago" I replied, sparing them the boring details.

"Oh...I didn't know you even played video games...what sort are you into?" Jeff admitted.

"Mostly simulation type games, I suck at most of the ones that involve fast paced action like Call of Duty or Red Dead Redemption."

"What about Assassins Creed?" BEN asked, looking between Jeff and I.

"I-I'm not very good, but I did sort of enjoy it." I said, giving him a reluctant smile

"Well, okay. I suppose we may have fun with some things...What else do you do?" He questioned.

"Draw, write, lay around, listen to music, and stare at tumblr...and sometimes I read manga or watch anime...or read in general."

"You'll probably have no problem with the others then, especially Masky." Ben side, cocking an eyebrow.

"Masky? The guy from, uh, Marble Hornets or whatever? Oh! I also have a weird thing about...staples...I sorta staple things for no reason other than just to do it..." I admitted nervously.

"That's...a bit odd. I suppose it could be your _thing_ here, but staplers aren't much of a threat..." Jeff stated.

"Staple guns are though, besides there's a lot of cooler stuff I could get from BUDK. A staple gun does sound like a fun thing to kill people with though." I informed him, giving him a sarcastic look for the first part.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

New Rooms and New Feelings

by undecisivepsycho

"Alright," Slender announced, coming down the stairs, dusting his hands together, "I've set up your room as best as I could, I hope it's not too different"

"Sweet! Can I see it?!" I yelled, running up a few steps in excitement before turning back to Jeff, "Come on, you're the one that brought me here, you've gotta show me the way!"

 **Jeff's POV**

"Hm? Oh yeah, fine.." I replied, grabbing her arm as I passed her on the stairs. I had spaced out for a moment there, what was wrong with me?

When we had reached the top I turned down the first hallway to the left, leading her to the very end where here new room lay.

"Well here it is I guess." I said, noticing that she was just standing at the doorway, looking in, "Is something wrong Zhi? Did Slender forget something?"

"No, I just didn't realize what Slender meant when he said he hoped it wasn't too different...I didn't think he'd go through the difficulty of setting it up the way it was at my...old home." She said, walking in and climbing up to her top bunk.

"Why do you need a set of bunk beds anyway? Aren't you an only child?" I ask as she begins to throw stuff from the top bunk onto the bottom.

"I like having them, and I actually have three siblings. I shared this set with my brother when I was a baby."

"What about the other two? Didn't they need beds?" I asked, wanting to know more about her life.

"I don't really know, I hadn't met them until I was 6. My sisters are ten years older and my brother is six years older than I am. They've all had kids and are sort of married."

"How do you get sort of married?"

"The oldest ended up mostly separated from her husband, but it wasn't official for quite a while." Zhi stated, giving me a half confused smirk.

"I guess that makes sense in a way. When you're done with...whatever you're doing...do you wanna go down and get something to eat? I'm sure the others will be downstairs by now." I suggested as awkwardly as I possibly could.

"N-not really...I'm pretty tired and I'm sure they won't die before morning." she replied, tossing the last item down and lying on her side, facing the wall.

"alright, see you then I suppose," I said, backing out and shutting her door before heading down the hall to the stairs, "Jeez that was awkward as hell, what the fuck is wrong with me today?'

"Yo, what's wrong dude? Why ya putting yourself down now?" BEN asked, actually pausing his game for once.

"Shut the fuck up BEN, it's none of your goddamn business." I snap, walking into the kitchen to fetch some booze.

"Well you don't need to be snippy about it, I actually paused to ask, asshole." BEN yelled back in my direction.

Ignoring the shorter male I pulled some vodka from the fridge and went back up to my room, planning to drink myself into darkness. I was pretty close to passing out when I was yanked back to reality by whimpering coming through the wall dividing my room from Zhi's. I'm sure it was much louder in her room. Naturally I wanted to see what the noise was coming from, so I went to my empty closet and slide the back wall out of the way. Some rooms in the house were conjoined like this. When I stepped in I immediately saw her, curled up, hugging her pillow, her blanket on the floor, and whimpering as if trapped in a nightmare. Figuring the cold was the problem I tossed the blanket back up onto her and waited for her to calm down. She must not have been very cold since she didn't stop making that pitiful noise, but I couldn't think of what else to do for her. After a moment of thought I climbed up with her and pulled her to my chest. Eventually she managed to quiet down, but now I was trapped up there with her. I couldn't leave her just in case she started up again, and I didn't really want her to associate the mansion with nightmares after the first night. My only choice was to stay with Zhi through the night, I didn't mind, but I was beginning to worry about the strange things she seemed to be doing to me. I shifted into a halfway comfortable position while still holding her and managed to drift off to sleep after a few minutes.

 **Authors note (feat. Important info toward the middle-end for those who don't like vague health things):**

 **Here's the next installment guys! I hope you've all been enjoying it so far! I started writing this in 9th or 10th grade and most of the way through high school, though its written form is no where near ending either. What you are reading isn't identical to its written counterpart, I've been trying to improve some parts as I type it up since I was younger when I started it and some parts are too long or poorly executed! The written form is also currently 23 chapters long, but the typed form you will see may be a little bit shorter due to some of the chapters being really short and not worth putting up on their own, so I'll be fusing some chapters together. What you guys will see may end up being between 20 to 22 chapters until I continue past "23". Also, as a _very early warning/_ _spoiler_ : I will be adding many Ocs in much later chapters, and a group of them will come all at once! Also in a chapter coming up in a few updates, there is a vague shower/"kidnapping"/doctor check up/gynecology scene, if that stuff in a quick succession make you uncomfortable despite little to no graphic description, then I suggest you pay attention to further announcements and take not of how I will choose to mark the scene so you may skip over it! It is vaguely described, and I won't put in any more description than there already is, as I would like to keep it out of the actual sex range, so far in written form its more of a "this happened and I(zhi) tried not to think about it happening while it happened! So here's the one or two word/s that fit it without going into detail of how it happened"**

 _SORRY FOR THE LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO FORGET IT IN LATER INSTALLMENTS AND I'M WRITING THIS AT 2 AM CAUSE I CANT SLEEP!_


	4. Chapter 4: Waking

Chapter 4

Trust Breakfast

by Undecisivepsycho

Morning, Zhi's POV

I woke up around 6:30 AM, but I wasn't in anywhere neat the position I was when I fell asleep. I was sort of propped up on something...or someone. I looked up behind me, forgetting where I was and what had happened last night, I screamed and fell off my bed in terror. Luckily I managed to land in my large, plush armchair, but that ended up tipping backward and hitting the floor with a boom.

"Well that's a rather rude way to wake someone up. Don't ya think?" Jeff groaned, his eyes refocusing as he woke up.

"I'm the rude one? You're the one that snuck in here at god know what ti- how'd you get in without setting the alarms off in the first place?" I asked, rolling from the chair and tipping it back into place.

"As I was beginning to fall asleep I heard you whimpering, rather loudly I might add. So I came in through the back of the closets. There's only a thin panel that separates the two, you simply slide it out of the way to go through. When I saw you you were curled around your pillow and your comforter was on the floor, so I tossed it back up onto you and waited. When you didn't calm down I climbed up and held you, it was the only thing I could think of. You calmed down pretty quickly, but I was afraid you would start up again if I left. With no other options I just got as comfortable as possible and went to sleep..." Jeff explained, sitting on the edge of the top bunk, swinging his legs a bit.

"Oh," I said, blushing, "but, why did you care if I was having nightmares or not?"

"I didn't...I didn't want you to have a bad experience your first night here just because of a nightmare...and I couldn't even drink myself to sleep with the noise you were making." He said, adding the last part to seem like he didn't care very much and mostly wanted some peace and quiet.

"Right...It was solely because of the noise." I say sarcastically, getting up and opening my dresser to get some clothes.

"Of course it was. What are you doing?" he asked, splotches of pink appearing on his face.

"Getting dressed, what else?" I replied, turning my back to him and removing my tank top in favor of a bra.

"I can see that, but why are you doing it with me in here?!"

"Because I've no patience to wait for you to leave." I stated, turning to him with my hands at my hips, one hand clenching my shirt as bent over to wiggle slightly, making fun of him for being embarrassed.

"So?! Aren't you supposed to be...modest or something about this?!" He nearly yelled, his voice going up an octave as he tried not to look at me.

"Normally...but you didn't try anything last night so I figure you won't now." I say, pulling on one of my favorite shirts, the front reading "Don't Piss Me Off. I'm Running Out Of Places To Hide The Bodies." in white lettering cracked from old age.

"How would you have know if I tried anything, huh?" he asked.

"You wouldn't be freaking out right now if you had." I retort, pulling of my Tinkerbell shorts and replacing them with a pair of black jeans.

"Shut up, I'm not freaking out."

"Yeah, and I'm not a tumblr addict." I say, rolling my eyes as I file my nails down.

"Whatever...why are you doing that?" He inquired, jumping down next to me and inspecting his own unkempt nails.

"Doing what?" I ask, turning to him and looking a bit startled as I find myself face to face with him.

"This, why'd you shorten your nails like this?" He explains, grabbing my wrist and holding my hand up between our faces.

"'Cuz my nails were too long and I wanted to. Can we go down and get something to eat? I'm hungry."

"Yeah whatever. You're weird...you know that, right?" he says, unlocking my door and disarming the alarm I had set up, leading the way down to the kitchen, "So whaddya want?'

"Bird in the hole" I answer quickly.

"Bird in the what?"

"The hole." I restate, slowing down as if talking to someone who doesn't fully understand English.

"No I mean what is it? Some sort of weird way of cooking a bird?" Jeff says.

"Just get me some eggs, the bread, butter, a knife, skillet, and a normal cup." I instruct him with a demanding tone.

"um...alright then..." He manages to retrieve most of what I ask for, but handing me an album by Skillet instead of a frying pan, "not sure what this is for, but I have to assume you know what you're doing."

"Skillet as in a frying pan, not the band, dumb ass." I slap a hand to my face, shaking my head.

"Well you weren't specific as to which kind so I figured I'd take the chance to piss you off" He smirked, handing me what I had asked for and sitting at the table as I began cooking.


	5. Chapter 5: Breakfast

Chapter 5

by Undecisivepsycho

As I cook my breakfast Slenderman and Eyeless Jack come down silently and stand behind me, watching.

"So, what exactly is that?" Slender asks, only daring to speak once im done cooking, and startling me.

"It's something like 'bird in the hole'" Jeff answers for me as I catch the food on my plate, it having been thrown into the air when I jumped.

"Ah, so you can cook?" Slender inquires, snagging a stray bit of egg from my plate, "and rather well too..."

"Yeah sort of...thanks I guess?" I say, looking at him skeptically as I sit down to eat.

"Duuuuude, what's that smell? Did someone kidnap a chef or something?" BEN asks, almost drifting into the kitchen.

"Yes, it looks like Jeff unwittingly brought one home last night." Slender replies.

"Cool, we've been needing real food. No offense Slendy, but even your cooking isn't that great." BEN states. Slender simply "looks" at me, the obvious question filling the room.

"No, there is no fucking way I'm letting myself be a stereotype. You guys can either get some cookbooks or eat microwave meals"

"Well...we've tried that, but some how it always goes wrong...BEN once managed to burn cold cereal even." Jeff explained.

"Yeah, I still don't know how that happened." BEN wondered aloud.

I couldn't believe it. My mouth hung open and I froze for a few minutes, dumbfounded at how bad they really are at cooking.

"Did zhi...break?" Masky asked, looking up from his sketchbook.

"No...I just can't believe you're all really that bad. How the fuck do you even burn cold cereal?" I ask in disappointment, "alright fine...since it seems you'll all starve if I don't, I'd better do the cooking from now on. I'll need some cook books though, I can't do anything fancy without instructions."

"That should be no problem, we have a set stored in the attic, I'll retrieve them later. I'm sure we'll all come to appreciate this Zhi." Slender reassures me once everybody quiets down.

"Alright thanks Slender, I suppose I'd better start." I sigh, turning back to the stove and preparing to make enough eggs for everybody that lives in the house, occasionally threatening Jeff with a lack of food if he continues to be a bother. Once the eggs are ready I make everyone a plate and a glass of either orange juice or milk, looking at the one left over plate afterward with confusion.

"I'll be taking this one up to Rake, he doesn't normally eat with the rest of us." Slender explains, taking the last plate and heading for the stairs.

"Then why does it smell like- Oh..." Hoodie stops in the threshold, looking amazed that there was actual edible food laid out on the table.

"Dude, we can actually eat without being sick now! The new girl can cook!" BEN excitedly explains.

"My name is Zhi, BEN!" Zhi snapped, smacking BEN in the back of the head with the spatula.

"Alright, I'm Sorry! Jeez, you didn't have to hit so hard..." BEN whined, the food depleting his high.

"If I hadn't you wouldn't have gotten my point. Now, I'm heading upstairs." Zhi reported, putting away the spatula and heading upstairs just as Slender was coming down to eat.

"Hey, wait! When's lunch?!" BEN yells up after her.

"When I decide to make it!" she shouted back.

"Let me try," Masky offers, getting up and leaning out of the kitchen, "Hey, Zhi? When do you think you'll decide to make lunch?"

"Just come and get me when the majority gets hungry, okay?" she replies, smiling down at him from the banister.

"Ok, thank you Zhi!" Masky says sweetly before sitting back down to eat, Zhi continuing to her room.

"What the hell? Why didn't you get yelled at?" BEN pouted

"Probably because he wasn't an ass about it." I answer for Masky, getting up to clean my dishes.

"Jeff has a point, you got what you asked for, BEN." Slendy said, pointing at him with a forkful of egg.

"So? Aw, whatever man. Hey, where are you going?" BEN asked me, getting ready to clean his dishes as I start to go for the stairs.

"To check in on her and see what she's doing." I reply, dashing up the stairs and walking toward her room. I could hear her music as I got closer to her room, when I had reached her door I knocked a few times, eventually realizing she probably couldn't hear the door over her music. Not seeing any other options I slowly turned the knob on her door and push it open, sighing in relief when I find it's not locked or alarmed, but gasping in shock when I see her dancing around. I barely recognized the song, I think it was one by Daft Punk, but I couldn't be sure.


	6. Chapter 6: Plans

Chapter 6

by Undecisivepsycho

 **BEN's POV**

I had decided to follow Jeff and see what the new girl, I mean, Zhi, was doing. As we got further down the hallway I could hear some sort of electronic sounding music getting louder. I was a bit surprised Jeff had even bothered to knock, but not as surprised as when I saw what Zhi was doing. The music wasn't much of a shock, she had mentioned liking it last night, but I had expected her to be drawing or one of the other hobbies she had mentioned. She had completely neglected to add dancing to what she like to do, or did well at... Unfortunately she eventually took a turn and caught sight of us, though she somehow managed to see me before Jeff.

"What the he- oh, hi Jeff." Zhi nearly yelled, turning off her stereo system as well, "what're you two doing here?"

"I came up to see what you were up to, I knocked, but since you didn't answer I figured you couldn't hear me and tried the door... I didn't know BEN had decided to come along." Jeff explained, looking back at me.

"I had decided I wanted to see too." I answered, shrugging, "You never mentioned that you liked dancing last night..."

"So? I don't need to put everything about me out in the open with you. I've got to have some sort of privacy right?" she said in a matter-of-fact way.

"We don't expect you to do so anyway. So, whaddya gonna do now?" Jeff asked, giving me a hard elbow to the ribs before going to pull himself onto the top bunk.

"I lose interest in certain things after being interrupted, so I think I'll check and update tumblr for a bit" she replied, pulling out a laptop and situating herself behind Jeff, propped up on a mound of pillows and blankets.

"Isn't that the site that's just full of weirdos and fangirls?" I ask.

"That's only one of many sides and you're talking to one of those 'weirdo fangirls'" she retorts, clicking away and going silent.

Zhi's POV

After setting BEN straight I immediately logged on to Tumblr, taking a moment to update my blog on what has been going on and what a complete asswaffle BEN seems to be so far. With the update done I preceded to mindlessly scroll through my dash with the shortcut keys, liking, reblogging, and even laughing out loud every-so-often. BEN eventually becomes comfortable enough with his surroundings that he sits in my armchair and looks up at us, Jeff moving closer to me so he could see the computer, occasionally chuckling and making me stop so he could read something.

After a bit I get to the point where I've already seen everything, so I click the 'to top' arrow and seeing as I have nothing new to look at I log off and quickly check for any fanfiction updates, only to be disappointed.

"well that sucks." I sigh, closing the laptop and laying my head back to stare at the ceiling with a blank expression."

Jeff's POV

She wasn't kidding when she had said that she just sits around and thinks some times, though it didn't seem like she was even thinking at all for the moment. I should probably do or say something, maybe take her for her first kill or help her recreate herself for our website.

"So, um, should we get you set up on the site or something?" smooth Jeff, just go ahead and be an awkward fuck.

"Sure. What exactly needs to be done for it?" she asked, rolling on her side to look at me.

"Weapon of choice, how you do it, look, and new name" BEN replied for me.

"That sounds easy enough. BEN could you hand me that red composition notebook sitting there on my desk?" She was leaning over me to direct his attention to what he wanted, and to grab it when he held it out for her. Why was my chest pounding just over something like this?

"I-it can be. We should start with weapon of choice, that's usually the easiest for everyone." I offered, shifting to sit up against the pillows.

"I've always thought using a staple or nail gun for murder would be really cool, but I don't want a plain looking one" Zhi answered rather quickly.

"Alright, well, what about your clothing? Hair? Any makeup?" I listed off, watching her right in the notebook for the info to be translated to the website.

"I was thinking of dying my hair a deep purple. Not so bright that it could be seen well at night, but not so dark that it looked like black in most lighting. For the clothing I think I'd like to get some 'Tripps' to go with a nice pair of combat boots and a few pairs of converse. I don't think I'll be doing makeup, but if we could find a cool mask that would actually fit my face..."

"Did you just come up with all of this or have you been planning for a while?" BEN inquired, looking rather shocked.

"Actually, a little bit of both. I've been having ideas float around for years, but never made anything concrete until now."

"That's not normal for where you come from..." BEN said, standing up and leaving us to finish, "don't forget to figure out your name."

"I'm not normal for where I come from anyway. I didn't ever think I would need a name, you guys used yours after all... I'll have to think on it for a while I guess."

"Well, I suppose the name isn't too important right now. It took less time than I thought it would regardless. This process can take months, even years, for some people." I reassured her, silently wondering what her name would be when it came time.

"I did plan most of it, its no surprise it went by quickly." she waved a hand in the air dismissively, jumping when a knock came from the door. Zhi climbed down from the bed and went to answer it, coming face to face with a tall stack of books in one long, thin, white hand and an intricately detailed, black and white nail/staple gun in the other. Either Slender had over heard everything, or he some how had previous knowledge of the details.

"Hey Slendy. I hope it's safe to assume you've gotten the rest of her stuff then? What's with the gun thingy in your hand though?" I asked, I couldn't quite tell what it was in his hand because of where Zhi was standing, but what I could see looked vaguely like a gun.

"I've had a someone make a combination of a nail and staple gun, it can fire both simultaneously as well as separately. I figured it should match our newest members beauty so I had it engraved in black and white." Slender replied, placing a finger under her chin and lifting her face so she was looking directly at what I may as well call his face. It was sickeningly tender.

Slender's P.O.V

I knew Jeff liked her already, it wasn't hard to tell. The only person in the house who couldn't see it yet was Zhi herself, even though he had fallen for her almost immediately. I wanted to test just how much he really liked her.

"Okay then, I hope you got the ammo for it as well..." Jeff said, annoyance clouding his face and creeping into his voice.

"Of course I did. The nails even match the design of the tool itself, though I had to settle with alternating black and white staples due to their smaller size." Got him. I drew my hand from Zhi's face and let her look down again, her eyes had been starting to glaze over and I wasn't trying to rival Jeff in the trivial affairs of love, just test him.

 **Author's Note**

 **And the long awaited 6th chapter appears!**

 **Sorry this took so long ^^; I had sorta lost any motivation to type out and edit what I had written and before I knew it months had passed. Hopefully I can get the next few chapters out _a lot_ faster than I did this one! I know there's the fear of authors running out of creativity and never updating on here, but if you remember from like the first chapter or so, that won't be the case with me for at least another 14 chapters! As I've stated, I already have like 20 chapters written by hand from my days in high school, its just a matter of typing them up and editing as I go until I reach the point where I will have to actually create content from scratch. Obviously because of my method of editing while typing, inconsistencies may arise and I apologize if and when they do, you can point them out if they're too awful for you to handle. Also keep in mind that when I do have to write from scratch, I haven't touched this thing in years and the fresh chapters after 20 may not match exactly and may not always be consistent, don't be afraid to approach me and point out anything I missed or got wrong, I strongly value help.**


	7. Chapter 7: Art

Chapter 7

by Undecisivepsycho

 **Jeff's POV**

It was getting rather close to lunch and I was hungry, as evidenced by the protests of my stomach. We had been hanging out for a while in Zhi's room, She had tried on her Cp outfit and at the suggestion of Slender and I, posed a bit with her weapon for pictures to include with her story. Zhi had decided on changing her make up, so she left Slendy with the responsibility of that since she had no idea how to actually use any of the various products she had, though most of it was random and she didn't have everything she needed for a 'full look' as she called it. Thanks to Slendy's expertise at many fields including disguise, she turned out looking pretty bad ass and with a little editing her photos would fit the CreepyPasta site perfectly.

Once her set up was finally finished Zhi changed back into her normal clothes and led the way to the kitchen where she would proceed to make mac 'n' cheese for everybody.

"So, how'd you learn to make this?" I asked in between bites.

"Well, the box has all the instructions on the side, the butter wrapper measures the stick for you, I know how to boil a pot of water, stir said water, and use a set of measuring cups." Zhi answered sarcastically.

"I see," I ground out through my teeth. "Have you always lived in this area?"

"No, I moved here last year actually"

"Why haven't we seen you around then? Do you not leave the house at all or something?" BEN piped up.

"BEN that's rude, what have I told you about this." Slender reprimanded.

"No, it's fine. He's actually hit the mark dead on. I don't go outside much unless I'm going to the store with my parents. I'm pretty antisocial so I don't have any friends and I have no outstanding skills or achievments so I haven't been able to find a job."

"I suppose that's why you don't seem bothered by leaving your home behind, Zhi?" Slender inquired, tilting his head to give some semblance of a puzzled expression.

"Yeah, it's easier to leave two people than ten or twenty I guess."

Everyone sort of went silent after that. Engaging in their own activities while they ate. Masky was doodling as usual, BEN had a handheld game to keep him occupied, Hoodie wasn't very good with conversation anyway, and EJ... well no one really knew if he could talk anyway.

After everyone was done and the dishes were taken care of BEN and I relocated to the living room to go head to head in video games, the other guys went off either alone or in pairs to do whatever they do, and Zhi went up to her room to do something.

 **Zhi's POV**

After eating we all went our separate ways, I had decided to go back to my room to re-read my favorite webcomic known as 'Megatokyo'. Megatokyo was pretty much finished by this point in time and had been for a few years before I discovered its existence, but it was fun to experience the story again after waiting until I could no longer remember the exact details beyond the basic plot. It made my reading slower, but I like to draw while reading even if its just practicing the style for fan art. I wasn't great at drawing, but I suppose I was good enough for people who didn't draw at all to think I was good. That's something right?

My simple multitasking went uninterrupted for a few hours until I was tapped out of creativity for the time being and my eyes were a bit strained from reading off my computer for so long. I had gone to my email to check a few things, the first few were just regular spam, but the last one was strange. The email had a few files that would need to be downloaded and it had a line of text simply telling me to check outside my bedroom door.

Wary of whatever the files may be I decided to go to my door before doing anything else. In front of my door in the hallway I found a small stack of papers on top of a thicker stack of painting canvases. I picked them up and shut my door, just in case someone passed by and got too curious. Several of the papers were filled with sketches of random objects that I guess could be found around the mansion, but the others were where it got weird. They were of me in various mediums, positions I had been in through the last couple days here, and ranged from full body to bust to just the head and even from the neck down. I'm not sure which was weirder, the fact that these not only include me in the hallways or open rooms and even alone in my room or the fact that instead of a signature with letters there was a small drawing of a plain mask.

"This is from Masky isn't it? How'd he manage all this in such a short time?" I asked myself. As far as I knew he hadn't been in my room at all. I had only ever seen him when we were all eating over the past few days. I went over to my desk and set the papers beside my computer before opening the files. Instead of downloading themselves to my computer they immediately took me to a website with no address and nothing on the screen. I refreshed the pages a few times until I realized there were a few new download notifications on the bottom. Once the files downloaded they opened on their own with no 'run program' prompt or any clicking necessary. It was a PowerPoint.

"This is some serious programming..." I gasped as some of my favorite songs began to play and pictures of the most breath taking, mind stopping things I've seen moved along the screen. They had all been recreated in a digital art program, and some of them happened to be things that I've been the only one to ever see. I sat there in shock, even after the screen went black for a moment before showing my desktop once more.

It took me a bit to come back to my senses, but when I did I began flipping through the tangible art on my desk, wondering why someone I had never even spoken to took the time and effort to do all this.

 **Masky's POV (sorry if I don't portray him properly)**

I had gotten the reaction I had hoped for from Zhi at first, though I had anticipated she would also be very confused about it all. I had gotten help from a friend to obtain most of the reference images I used for the art. I know Jeff is the one responsible for her being here, but so far I was the one with the most in common with her. Plus as far as I could tell I had done nothing to make her feel any animosity toward me, and this gift could only work in my favor. I wasn't much older than her either. Unfortunately I wasn't able to get all of the reference images I needed, which is where all the hidden passageways and spaces between walls and ceilings come in handy. I had access to all the rooms except for Slender and Rake's. I had watched her from various heat ducts and small holes in the walls or simply while we were eating. I'm sure slender knew what I've been doing and the access I have around here, which is probably why he and Rake had the only solid, inaccessible rooms. I'll admit I sound like a stalker, but drawing the real thing is much better than recreating a picture, and this time was a little different. I'm not sure whether or not I should go down and knock on her door, as I try to decide I lay there in the ceiling drawing, oddly enough the same thing she's doing.

 **Author's Notes**

 **This would have been longer if I left in my 14-16 year old me's awful dialog choices littered through this, plus it's good to have a more action and thought heavy chapter some times. Lucky for you guys Blood On The Dance Floor recently put out their newest song Ringleader! How is that relevant to this you ask? Well as I've said, I have 20-some chapters written in pencil of this fanfiction, but no where in those chapters does it end. When I was writing this I had no idea Laughing Jack was a thing and I'm not even sure his story was written then, as such there's no mention of him in the already written pages. Ringleader however gave me a brilliant idea that I could add on to the story and effectively bring our beloved LJ into the story, though he wont be found murdering willy-nilly. No. Nononononono. He'll be integrated in a nearly smooth, but also probably still sudden manner. How? Stick around through the next 20 chapters and maybe you'll see~**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading. As always go ahead and leave a review if you have anything to say and maybe drop a...whatever the equivalent to likes and follows are here 3**


	8. Chapter 8: Stealth and Surprises

Chapter 8

by Undecisivepsycho

 **Zhi's POV**

"What the hell?" I mumbled, looking up from my fan art and casting a glance around the room, "Did I just hear...no that's impossible. Probably just an echo or my brain delaying things." I reasoned with myself, leaning back to stare up into my mirror tiled ceiling. I tried to return to drawing a few times, but every time I restarted I'd hear a second set of pencil scratching.

I got up quietly so as not to startle whatever was making the noise and began moving around the room, trying to locate where the sound was coming from. It seemed to come from my ceiling above my dresser so I grabbed a rather special pair of goggles, put them on, and adjusted them while looking at the ceiling until I could see a blank space over one of the mirrors. Smirking, I pushed the goggles up and got onto my dresser.

 **Masky's POV**

I'm willing to admit that what I did, or more accurately didn't do, was stupid. I had no clue what Zhi was doing with the goggles, so I stayed put and drew her from the shoulders up with her fingers around the right lens, then fro the waist up with her hand on her hip and a smirk on her face. Just as I had finished the latter sketch the 2-way mirror tile I was looking through slid over to the side and Zhi began pulling herself up until she was suddenly eye level with me.

"Masky?! What the hell are you doing in my ceiling?! How did you even get up here, I keep my door locked!" She questioned, looking shocked and almost on the verge of anger.

"I-I. um..." I stuttered, trying to hide my sketchpad with one arm to no avail.

"You. um.. what?" she mocked, taking the sketchpad from under me to look at it. "What's thi-. So you were the one that left everything in front of my door! How were you able to draw things only I've seen?!"

"I-I have a friend who owes me a lot of favors before he can move in here..." I stuttered once more, She looked angry and confused. She was on her knees with one hand on the 'floor', the other holding out the sketchpad. Even though she was obviously mad, her face was round and pudgy so she looked like a child. I was scared, but I couldn't help notice that she looked kind of adorable.

"Why me though?" she asked. I didn't say anything. I _couldn't_ say anything. All I could do is pull myself forward to close the gap, pressing my lips to hers as I wrapped my arms around her, jumping down into her room, the drawings scattering around us and her hand pinned to her chest by my body.

"t-that's not..." She stuttered and trailed off, looking confused and trying to back away, but my arms were pinning her and one of her hands to me. Her other hand dropped to her side, thin and delicate like a butterfly. How hadn't I noticed that before?

"An answer? Of course it is." I said, looking down at her with a smile.

 **Zhi's POV**

I couldn't do anything, not even after he stepped away and began looking around the room. Eventually I just plopped onto the floor where I stood, still speechless and holding the two most recent drawings to my chest.

"That shocked, hm? I suppose I'll go and let you think about it. I'll be back." He said, slipping out and closing my door with a soft 'click'. It took what felt like an eternity for me to gather my thoughts and get up to write about what happened and lock the document in a file. Just for good measure I scanned a few of the drawings to include as evidence for myself some time in the future.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Were you surprised by the kiss scene? Cuz I sure as hell was. That's actually my excuse for taking so long to get this up, it surprised me so much (and the writing was so bad) that I just couldn't edit it. I couldn't handle my own surprise...next chapter will hopefully be up sooner than this was. No promises though. (I mean what if I suddenly die? I can't edit from the grave...or hell in my case)**


	9. Chapter 9: Anger and Tumblr

Chapter 9

by Undecisivepsycho

 **Jeff's POV**

I was sitting on the couch with BEN, playing COD online, when Masky came down and went in the kitchen to talk to Hoodie.

"So, did ya do it?" I heard hoodie ask. Do what though?

"Don't make it sound like it was a bet, but yeah, I did. I ended up doing a little more than that as well" Masky answered. Do what you bastards?!

"Whaddya mean you ended up doing a little more? All you said you were gonna do was give her the ar- where's your sketchpad? You never go anywhere without it." The ar? Did he mean art? They were talking about Zhi weren't they? What did Masky do besides give her some sort of art...

"Exactly" I could practically hear the grin on his face, "she heard me in the ceiling and found me drawing more of her since I was dumb enough to not pay attention to what she was actually doing. After I realized I was caught I ended up uh... 'closing the gap' and bringing us back down. My sketchpad sorta fell apart and scattered around the room. I shocked her and she just stood there, so I left her to catch up to what happened and said I'd be back."

"Dude you kissed her?! I thought you'd chicken out with just the art. Wait. You left your whole sketchpad in her room? Even the uh...?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Masky had the gall to actually kiss her? I'm going to fucking murder him.

"No, no. that's in a folder of its own, the sketchpad was all her and just some random sketches of objects." Masky's phone went off, interrupting him, "Oh, here, she ended up writing in a digital diary about it and her computer posted it to a private tumblr I set up. Did you know she's got x-ray goggles?"

"A private tumblr? You got an account dude? Is it cool?" Hoodie asked, probably moving to see the phone by now.

"Oh yeah, tumblr's downright awesome. It's got just about everything I'm interested in and much more." Masky confirmed.

"I'll have to get on some ti- NO WAY! We've got a fanbase?! Who's ' '?"

"Some narrator for our site apparently. You wouldn't believe how many accounts there are impersonating and drawing us. You should see Zhi's blog, she occasionally puts out text posts about stuff."

I couldn't just sit there and listen any longer, I dropped my controller and stormed to the kitchen, slamming Masky into the wall as I came in.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to here, you bastard!" I growled.

"What the hell is your problem, Jeff? She's not yours, you just happened to bring her here. Besides, at 25 you're like 6 years older than her, I'm only a year older than her." He replied calmly.

"Just back off and shut the fuck up!" I yelled.

"Excuse me? You're not the one being held against a wall here. It's up to her who she chooses, I just made it known that I'm interested. I'll back off if _she_ asks me to, but I'm not doing that just because you have issues"

Hoodie suddenly wrapped his arms around me and dragged me back, I tried to fight him, but I had been caught off guard and with an arm around my neck and chest I couldn't do much.

"Calm down dude, you know we all have equal rights to go after her. She's not an object so it's all up to her." Hoodie was trying to talk some sense into me (hindsight 20/20 right?), in response I jerked forward hard enough to get a swing at Masky with my fist, cracking his mask and making his nose pop and start gushing blood.

"Son of a Bitch! Hoodie try to keep him here a bit longer..."

"'mon it bro, you may want to hurry though." Hoodie pleaded, and with that Masky ran upstairs. Hoodie held me tightly for about five minutes before letting go. As soon as I was free I tore up the stairs and down the hall to Zhi's room to pound on her door.

"Let me in Zhi! I've got business to finish with that masked bastard!"

"Go the fuck away Jeff! You've done enough damage today!" She hollered back

"LET ME IN NOW!"

I heard the click of her lock before she ripped the door open. I was met with her nail gun pressed to the underside of my jaw and hr looking up at me furiously with his mask resting on her head.

"I thought I told you to fuck off" she growled, Masky smirking at me from behind the protection she provided, his nose still bleeding and the area around his eyes starting to bruise.

"why the fuck do you have his mask on?!"

"That's not important right now. What is important is you've hurt him for no good reason." she pressed the 'gun' up a little harder.

"I have a damn good reason. Take the mask off." I challenged

"Maybe I don't want to Jeffrey. Now about you being before me. Leave. Now." She demanded.

"Fine, but don't think he's safe when he leaves. If you're gonna be with him then don't expect anything from me." I finalized, backing away and returning downstairs. I would end up winning BEN and I several COD matches that night...

 **Zhi's POV**

I shut and relocked my door once Jeff was out of sight and went to sit in front of Masky again. I was having trouble getting his nose to stop bleeding and go back into place. I was certainly no doctor, but I seemed to be the only one able to help right now.

"Jesus Christ he did a lot of damage. He doesn't really look like someone with a hard punch." I remarked, holding the bridge of his nose between my fingers with a rag and gently moving it around. From what I could tell, Jeff hadn't broken his nose, just dislocated it somehow.

"Yeah I- FUCK!" Masky yelped as I finally got his nose in place. The bleeding stopped soon after.

"There we go! Here, put this on your face, it's starting to swell." I said, handing him an ice pack before taking his mask off and inspecting it.

"Go ahead and throw that out, I'll have to get a new one anyway."

"Are you sure you can't fix it? Super glue or plaster maybe?" I asked.

"It's just better to replace it. Do whatever you want with that one." He waved his hand dismissively. Apparently the mask wasn't something sentimental, just a replaceable tool.

"I think I'll keep it." I started to get up to put it some where when my computer chimed, scaring me half to death just to notify me that...1N-D4-H00D13 was following me. Normally I would have blown it off as a fan blog following for what I post, but this was too suspicious. I set the mask on my dresser and sat back down to check out the blog.

"Did Hoodie get a Tumblr?" I don't know why I asked, the first post was literally a picture of our Hooded friend holding Jeff back from murdering Masky.

"Probably, I showed him some things and he said he would have to try it out. He works fast with computers, I'll say that." He nodded, praising what seemed to be his best friend. "By the way, what is Megatokyo about? I've tried reading along when you do, but you're too fast and I cant find the site."

"It's hard for me to explain, I'll just send you the link later. I suppose I should apologize though."

"Apologize for what? Jeff?"

"No, for you being such a slow reader!" I teased, sticking my tongue out at him.

 **Author's Notes**

 **I told you I'd be putting out the next chapter soon! I finished typing this the same night I put up chapter 8! Though it helped that there was a lot of pointless and stupid fluff I decided to cut out of this chapter. It was literally just stupid chatter between Zhi and Masky about a couple of movies.**


	10. Chapter 10: Food

Chapter 10

by Undecisivepsycho

 **Slender's POV**

It was getting close to 6, and everyone else was starting to get hungry. I was just outside Zhi's door when I heard her teasing who I assumed to be Masky, considering I had Hoodie inform me of what happened. I waited a few seconds for them to go silent before knocking.

"Yeah? C'mon I- ah wait a moment please." I heard her call out, a few seconds later the lock clicked and Zhi's face appeared between the door and its frame. "Oh, hey Slendy." she greeted, opening the door fully.

"Hello, Zhi. I came up to ask if you'd be preparing dinner soon. The boys are beginning to complain about 'starving'' I said, nodding in acknowledgment to Masky's wave.

"Yeah, I guess it's about time I get on that. Jeff can starve tonight though..." She replied, her face darkening at the thought of Jeff.

"Yes, well I've currently got him locked in Hoodie and Masky's room, I'll bring him something to eat later in the evening. I'd like to know if it'd be alright if Masky temporarily moved in with you. Arkaius managed to fill his quota and will be joining us soon. I would make him a room, but I can't add any automatically, I'm able to only expand existing rooms." I inquired

"That should be fine for now. Is Arkaius the one who owes you favors, Masky?" Zhi asked, turning to face him.

"Yes. Even though he's a demon I've had to help him collect things on several occasions.." He replied.

"That's cool I guess...macnchee.." she muttered to herself as she moved past me and down the stairs.

"What?" Masky looked a bit confused

"It seems macaroni and cheese is on the menu tonight." I earned a thumbs up from Zhi for that as she descended. "I'll be down later, I'm going to move everything while she cooks" I informed Masky, hoping he'd let anyone that asked know.

"Have fun with that Slendy."

 **Masky's POV**

I got to the kitchen just as Zhi started cooking. I didn't have much to do, and figuring it'd be a bad idea to talk to Zhi judging by how often she looked at the directions on the box, so I started sketching. By the time dinner was ready and served I had drawn everyone and everything in the kitchen at least twice.

Zhi asked a few questions here and there about either Arkaius or myself. Most of my answers involved both of us, thanks to all he's done for me. Everyone else was preoccupied with scarfing down what food they could. Good food didn't come to us very often so it made sense we'd eat like it could be taken from us at any moment. By the time Zhi and I were done Arkaius was scheduled to arrive. We scraped our plates clean and set them in the dishwasher to be cleaned at a later time and set out to see how Slender had combined our things.

 **Author's Note**

 **This probably seems unnaturally short. And it is. Masky's POV had a lot of dialogue that I found unnecessary and decided to summarize as "Zhi asked questions and I answered them". Maybe at a later date I'll either type up the story as it was originally (and horribly) written, or I'll take the lazy way out and scan it all to upload the pictures to my deviantart or tumblr for you to decipher my handwriting. (most likely my tumblr as I'm not fond of DA's policies and such. My art isnt good enough for them to consider selling, but that doesn't mean I like the fact that they reserve the right to do that.) Just let me know in the reviews if you'd like to see that happen, maybe include your preference for typed or scanned!(I finished this at 10:10 pm!)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

by Undecisivepsycho

 **Zhi's POV**

The room had gotten bigger. The bunk bed was still in the same place, but it was clean of all my various things and both beds were made up. In fact, even the floor was clean. Our dressers were almost next to each other on the right wall, except for the bookshelves between them. Masky's desk was facing the same wall, but further in the room, mine was still facing the back wall to the left of the window and there was now a closet on the right wall in the very corner. Slender seemed to have placed it there so that the door, when open, would cover the window and block any prying eyes that may lurk in the darkness outside. In the left corner at the end of the beds sat an easel I assumed to be Masky's. At the head of the beds were my set of plastic drawers and a few, differently colored, extras for Masky. Finally, Above the dressers was a set of five, wall to closet door frame shelves filled with various books and nick-knacks.

"Slender really knows how to get shit done, huh?" I remarked, walking over to see how the closet was set up.

"Yeah, it seems to be one of his many talents." Masky answered, walking in behind me and looking around. I opened the closet to find all of my spring, summer appropriate clothing hung up, and probably recently cleaned all on the left, on the right were Masky's clothes and in the middle were racks of movies. I could see the lit up outline of the back panel that separated this room and what was Jeff's room as expected. What I didn't expect however, was the second panel that was hiding behind my clothing.

"Hey Masky? what's this panel to the left? I though Slender couldn't add rooms." I asked, poking my head out of the closet.

"I don't know, try opening it up" He said with a shrug.

I pushed on the panel and slid it over, finding myself facing a room filled with darkness. Walking in and slowly straightening up I began feeling along one side of the wall for the light switch until I found it. Once I adjusted to the sudden light I found myself standing in a theater.

"You might wanna see this... It looks like someone added a theater to go along with all your movies and games." I called out. Masky appeared in the short doorway soon after.

"Whaddya- holy shit, Zhi. This wasn't Slender this was probably-" I couldn't really hear him after that, My world had suddenly gone black and soft.

"Heheh, guess whooo~...She's pretty small isn't she? Barely bigger than the stoner guy here." It was pretty hard to hear the low, smooth voice of what could only be Arkaius. I was encased it what seemed to be something stiff and covered in feathers, but I could feel his body twist to face Masky, letting me hear a bit better as well.

"That stoner's name is BEN, and of course you think shes small, you're fucking huge compared to her. You might wanna let her go though, I don't know how she feels about this sort of thing and she can get pretty violent."

"Awww, but she's so cuddly~" Arkaius cooed, wrapping his arms around me under what was probably his wings and twisting side to side. Masky must have given him a stern look, judging by the way Arkaius sighed and folded his wings back, releasing me at last. Once free I turned to face him and immediately gasped. Within seconds I had ducked around him to climb up has back to inspect and fondle his wings and horns.

"Masky, my dearest friend, I believe you left out the very important detail of how you lied about her _fear_ of demons." Arkaius purred, a poisonous smile stretched across his face.

"I just wanted it to be a surprise for both of you" Masky answered, giving me a much less poisonous grin

Arkaius was larger than almost everyone in the house, except Slender. He stood at nearly 7 foot and had a broad, thick body, though none of it was fat. His face was a bit softer, but not enough to seem out of place. He had rounded, almond shaped eyes and dark, shoulder length, thick hair.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to mention that I've finally paid of my debt~" Arkaius announce, lifting me over his head and setting me on the floor to wrap his wings around me once again.

"Hurrah for you. You still owe me for helping you with that though. Are you sure you should be holding her again?"

"She's too adorable to resist, I just can't help myself~ Surely _you_ know what I mean?"

 **Arkaius' POV**

Zhi really was fun to cuddle, almost therapeutic honestly. Masky couldn't see it, but she was mushing her face into my wings, so I'm sure she didn't mind.

"BTW, has her story been published yet?" I asked.

"No, it's still in review for now." Masky replied warily.

"Excellent. Tell Slender he may need to make some changes to her description." It took him a few moments to understand what I meant and to react, unfortunately, unfavorably.

"No, absolutely not Arkaius. You can't go around turning people into demons without asking!"

"Oh, but I think she'll make such an adorable demon, don't you? Besides, I don't have any contracts yet. I wouldn't want to disappoint my father~" I began ruffling the feathers of my wings, spreading a narcotic mist in a 5 foot radius around me. I hated to do this, but I didn't want Zhi to feel the pain of the changes she would go through, and I couldn't have our masked friend trying to interfere.

The process didn't take long. It never does for beings as young as Zhi, though she did whimper in pain despite being unconscious. She was certainly different. Satisfied, I gently carried her into her room and laid her on the bottom of their stacked beds. I wasn't as gentle with Masky, but he wouldn't know at all. It's hard getting someone into the top bed apparently, why do they make these things even? All that was left was to wait and listen, something I could do from the secure comfort of my own room...

 **Masky's POV**

I had the misfortune of waking up to the screaming, of who could only be Zhi. Groaning from the headache splitting my skull in two I swung my legs over the edge of my bunk and sat up, rubbing my face and panicking about my missing mask for a moment before remembering why it wasn't on my face. I looked around our room to find her standing in front of the mirror, freaking out about a very alarming amount of additions to her body that definitely weren't there before Arkaius did...something...to us. Now isn't the time to think about exorcising demons, we have to help her cope with being a demon right now. Zhi had apparently awoken to a new set of jet black, feathered wings attached to her back that weren't quite big enough to reach the sides of her arms, 1 ½ horns poking up from under her hair, wickedly sharp teeth, a long, black forked tongue, and now glowing blue eyes. Well at least the horns wouldn't be to hard to hide and she would no longer require a flashlight. Bad joke? Yeah, bad joke, bad Masky. Zhi was pretty messed about about waking up as a demon, but I managed to calm her down and maybe get her to see the bright side of things a little more clearly, not that I found it much less fuzzy than she did. It wasn't long after she stopped screaming and rocking in her chair, that Slender came in to take over and inform us on what was going on.

"I see you two have finally come out of it. Arkaius was a little heavy on the narcotics, you've been out for about a week. I punished him appropriately."

"Good. Thanks Sle- did you say a week? WE'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR AN ENTIRE WEEK?!" it was my turn to scream something.

"Yes, Masky. A week. I hope it'll comfort you to know that I took care of both of you the entire time. And Zhi, Hoodie managed to learn to make macaroni and cheese and seems to be working on learning to make other 'simple' dishes so that meals won't fall entirely on your shoulders."

Slender's words provided a bit of comfort I guess. At least we weren't messed with in our sleep...well except for Zhi. We all stood or sat silently for a moment, Zhi and I processing the information and Slender just letting us do so, that is before he spoke once more.

"I hope you'll be able to cook again soon though, Zhi. We've had nothing but macaroni this past week. I had to put my foot down today and force Hoodie to let me bring pizza home. There's a lot of mac n cheese, as you call it in the fridge, but I got Hawaiian and bread-sticks with garlic butter sauce if you'd like."

"I think I'll go for the pizza, thank you. I don't know why, but I feel sort of disgusted by the thought of mac n cheese right now." Zhi spoke calmly despite what was probably going through her head. I couldn't explain why, but I felt the same towards the cheesed noodle dish for the time being.

"Well you've had to smell it all this time so I can't blame you. You're both fine to go down and get pizza." Slender nodded and turned away, going towards the stairs and most likely the kitchen to either feed himself or The Rake.  
Zhi and I went down to get our own food, the rest of the house had already gotten their share and separated. We had spent a week in our own room, so we had decided to sit at the table and eat, using paper towels as plates. We ate in silence, there was nothing to say and both of us hadn't properly eaten for a while, there was no room for words.

 **Zhi's POV**

I was still sorta processing what had happened before we slept for so long. I know I had already sorta gone through this, but I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I was mad at Arkaius, sure, but was my new situation that bad? The wings served a purpose and the horns could eventually as well. Actually I had no idea if the wings were suitable for flying yet, they were so small and I couldn't really control them yet.

It wasn't long after we had finished eating that Slender came down and told me to get my 'gun' and that he was taking me out to kill someone. I obeyed with the protests of the other members of the house's complaints at my back. Cries of "but she hasn't trained at all" and "we _couldn't_ teach her anything, she wouldn't wake up!" Aside from not knowing anything about murder as a hobby I had a feeling my first outing would be fun.

 **Author's Notes**

 **This chapter didn't really end how I had planned it too, but I forgot what I wanted**

 **to originally have it be. I know I'm editing this from the originals, but lately I've been able to completely re-imagine a lot of parts and a fair portion of this was written without the original draft even nearby. I got it close enough to what I wanted though, I just couldn't remember the exact way I wanted to do it since my dumb-ass didn't bother to write it down or type it up the same night I thought it. I'll be better about that the next time it happens. See ya next chapter!**


End file.
